


Sweet Silence

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Orgy, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games were often the best way to alleviate boredom. But the Warriors of Light never envisioned playing one so daring, so naughty, and so…fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Silence

"This is crazy." murmured Edea from her spot on the massive bed, taking deep, cleansing breaths. "Crazy and weird and…"

"Vile?" put in Agnès, her back to the others and shut eyes facing the wall.

"Something like that, yeah." agreed the Eternian.

"And yet, neither of you actually objected."

Edea tried her hardest to glare at Ringabel, which was hard given the intense blush on her face. To his left she noticed Tiz, shaking like a leaf, redder than her blouse, hands folded over his lap, as if to hide something, and Edea could very well guess what that something was.

Boredom, the group had learned, often led to three things: bad ideas, listlessness, and _really_ bad ideas. And what they were doing, preparing for right now, was a really, REALLY bad idea. But the combination of nothing better to do and raging hormones was quite a dangerous cocktail, which led to this night, and the ‘game’ that Ringabel proposed.

Of all the things that had come from Ringabel’s mouth before, Edea had never expected anything so…so…sordid. And while she was trying to slap Ringabel into next week, he pointed out she never actually declined the offer. And that’s when Tiz and Agnès had to pull her off him before she tried using Pressure Point on his neck.

It was easy enough to believe that Ringabel had convinced Tiz; the farmboy was naive, almost painfully so, and their relationship was like that of brothers, Tiz the younger one so eager to please, so easily swayed, especially by Ringabel’s admittedly powerful charisma. But _Agnès_? The most pious person she’d ever met, faithful bride to the crystals, and more repressed and reserved than a rare flower? She was actually mildly impressed that he’d gotten her to go along with it, though she suspected Tiz’s participation was the deciding factor.

"Well, does anyone need to be reminded of the rules?"

"Because we all need to hear that a second time." snarked Edea.

"Very well, then." Ringabel replied, smirking at Edea’s light snarl. "The game is Sweet Silence, and the rules are as follows: the four of us may touch any of the others in any way they choose, with consent of course, and whoever makes a sound, touched or otherwise, must remove an article of clothing. When one person becomes completely naked, the other three may do whatever they want to him or her." At ‘her’, Ringabel flashed a wink at Edea, who gagged and turned away.

"W-When you say make a sound…" asked Agnès, still refusing to face the others. "What d-do you mean, e-e-exactly?"

"Glad you asked. By sound, I mean talking, moaning, whimpering, squeaking or squealing, pleading and/or begging, anything like that, really."

"Pig."

Ringabel smiled as he gestured to the door. “You’re free to leave at any time, dear.” Edea was silent.

"How did you even come up with a game like this?" asked Tiz, in a voice so tiny it was a miracle anyone heard it.

"I’m creative in more ways than simply charming the ladies, Tiz." was his reply, Edea groaning and rolling her eyes.

"Also, I thought of a way to make this more fun."

Edea snorted. “Like what, blindfolding us?”

Ringabel blinked in surprise, before wordlessly producing four pieces of black cloth from his pockets.

"…I’ve really gotta learn to keep my mouth shut." sighed the blonde.

"Nonsense. Why deprive the world of such a lovely voice?" In spite of herself, Edea blushed. "And Agnès, do you wish to play or not?"

It was a while before the vestal spoke. When she did, it was in a shaky, almost frightened, whisper. “I…will participate.” Feeling as though her legs were made of jelly, she eventually joined her friends on the bed, still refusing to face them.

Gingerly, Edea, at Agnès’ request, tied the blindfold over the vestal’s eyes, which calmed her down somewhat, but had another, more distressing effect on her. With her sight gone, every sense went into overdrive, and her whole body seemed to be electrified.

When Edea was finished, she tied her own blindfold, though she was still acutely aware of the room’s layout, as well as the bed that seemed to rival her own enormous four-poster back home. More than large enough to support the four of them, and whatever they planned to… _do_ to each other in this perverse game.

"Tiz, do you need some help?" offered Ringabel, holding up the blindfold.

"Y…Yes." the farmboy said, hands still over his lap. Resisting a chuckle, Ringabel tied the blindfold over his friend, and was about to tie his own—

"Hang on." piped up Edea. "You’re not gonna say something like the sound of our clothes rusting or anything counts, right? Or us moving?"

"Nope," Ringabel replied. "Those don’t count. Though, if you’d like them to, I’d add the rules for your sake…"

"Oh, hush up." snapped the blonde, crossing her arms. "When does this ‘game’ start?"

"Right about…now."

Silence immediately befell the room. The air was still as death, and nary a sound could be heard, save for the ship’s creaking, the crashing of waves, and the wind just outside the window.

For a while, nothing happened. Edea had nothing to worry about with regards to Agnès and Tiz, given their natures, but Ringabel was another story. She could only imagine what he was up to. As a precaution, she crossed her legs.

"Eek!" she squeaked as a she felt a hand get caught between her thighs; someone had been reaching for her! "Ringabel!" She swung her hand, but was surprised to hit nothing but air. Where had he gone? And if that wasn’t him, whose hand was that?

 _'I guess I fell right into that one…'_ she groaned mentally, kicking her boots off. No matter; she had plenty of clothes left.

"Hahn…unyaaaah…"

Edea’s ears pricked up at the sound of someone moaning, shortly followed by clothes dropping. Given the softness of the voice, her first thought was Agnès, but it could’ve been Tiz, too. His voice was strangely soft for a boy. She blushed at the though of someone doing _things_ to his body…his soft, pliable body.

Not wanting to sit idly by (staying neutral was not helping her boredom), she decided to feel around. Eventually she’d get someone, the question was: who?

Barely seconds after she began groping at the darkness, she felt something warm and wet enclose two of her fingers. Biting her lip to hold back a scream, she wriggled, feeling her face heat up. _WHAT_ was this person doing?

With a start, she realized what was going on; this person was sucking on her fingers! Edea squirmed as she felt the stranger’s teeth nibble. Though she was mortified beyond words, she couldn’t help but feel aroused. Whether it was Tiz or Ringabel (Agnès wasn’t even a possibility to her), she was…intrigued. A shudder passed through her as the nibbler bit down, softly, but enough to register.

 _'This is so…weird!'_ she thought, squirming. _'Ringabel and his stupid games. But I have to admit…I'm certainly not bored anymore.'_

With shaky legs, she moved further back on the bed, her fingers still trapped in the stranger’s mouth, following her, no, being _led_ by her.

She felt a hand caress her thigh, and, against her better wishes, a tiny squeak escaped. Suppressing a sigh, she plucked her bow from her hair and shoved it into her skirt pocket.

This whole situation had Edea’s head in a tailspin. More than anything, she wanted to know who of her friends would be so bold, so…exotic.

The hand moved further up, lightly squeezing Edea and making her moan. She didn’t even care that she had to cast aside her shirt.

The sound of Aspir made her jolt, and she braced herself for the touch…

_"Aaaaahn…"_

That she definitely recognized as Tiz; no one could mistake that drawn-out, pleasurable moan for anyone else. Though that ruled out the farmboy as her partner, it gave her more questions than answers.

She felt her fingers slide out of the mystery person’s mouth with a wet ‘pop’. The tips were soaked with saliva, and Edea could still feel the warmth of the tongue between her digits. _‘That was…that felt great.’_ she thought with a blush.

She felt the bed creak; whoever had been playing with her had moved behind her. A pair of hands gripped her cheeks and she was quickly pulled into a long, deep kiss. A moan escaped the blonde, and without even deciding whether or not that counted, she yanked off her bra.

That same hand that had groped her thigh was now massaging her breasts, and it wasn’t long before the second joined in. Edea bit her lip so hard she nearly drew blood; she wanted to moan, _needed_ to moan, needed to let whoever was toying with her know what kind of effect they were having on her, but she had two articles of clothing left, and she wasn’t about to let herself become a plaything for her friends, however appealing the thought was.

"M-More…" came Tiz’s breathless voice, followed by the sound of clothes being discarded.

Deciding ‘to hell’ with staying quiet (that and she was sure she wasn’t as far along as the others), she moaned again, her mystery partner moaning as well, the sound of them shucking off their clothes barely registered and Edea was about to all but tear off her panties when—

"Game over~" came Ringabel’s lilting voice.

"Mrgrgr," growled Edea as she tugged off her blindfold. "You would quit just as things were getting goOODNESS ME IT WAS AGNÈS."

The vestal, the stark-naked vestal, was beet-red all over. Sheepishly, she tugged off her blindfold, pouting slightly, and refusing to meet Edea’s gaze. It was nothing short of adorable, but the sight of the brunette woman was nothing compared to what had been occurring during their little session.

Tiz lay draped over the bed, face-up and face flushed, his body coated in a thin film of sweat and shirt halfway up his chest. With wide-eyes she realized that he either forgot or didn’t bring underwear (as the pile of his clothes indicated), for his erect cock was on full display. _‘He really_ is _a farmboy.’_ thought Edea as she felt her nipples stiffen. His eyes were glazed over in ecstasy, and the reason was none other than the very person she had thought was manhandling her.

Ringabel sat atop Tiz, and the only discernible item of clothing he seemed to have lost was a single glove. Both his hands were glowing a smoky gray-blue, his bare hand wrapped around Tiz’s piece, thumb pressed to the tip, his gloved one toying with the teen’s nipple.

"Aspir." whispered Edea, impressed at Ringabel’s ingenuity. Long ago, when she had indulged the pompadour’d man on one of his flights of fancy, they had discovered the more…creative uses of sword magic, particularly aspir. The spell was like a strange combination of fire and ice; cool, but contact seemed to ignite a fire in the receiver’s belly, and the draining of MP, though debilitating in battle, was absolute HEAVEN outside of it. Edea’s toes curled at the memory; her legs had felt like jelly for hours afterwards. It was little wonder Tiz had moaned up a storm.

"I believe you lost, dear Agnès." smirked Ringabel, dispelling the aspir. Tiz let out another moan; whether disappointed or aroused, Edea couldn’t tell. "You know what that means…"

"Un…unacceptable!" she contested, covering her chest. "Tiz is very nearly naked himself!"

“‘Nearly’ being the operative word.” was Ringabel’s astute reply. “He still has his shirt on. I’ve lost but a glove, and Edea still has on those marvelously adorable Frosti panties.”

Edea blushed angrily as she crossed her legs. “These were limited edition.”

"Anyway…" continued Ringabel. "The point is, you lost. And the rule was, whoever loses is at the mercy of the group."

"I…" squeaked Agnès. She bit her lip. A plaything for Tiz, she could handle, even encourage. Ringabel, the complete opposite, though she wouldn’t object if people she trusted were watching…him, not her!

And Edea…she gave the blonde the tiniest of sideways glances, gaze lingering on her chest. Small, but perky, and perhaps if Agnès begged enough…

The vestal swallowed audibly, giving Ringabel a steely, resolved look. “I am a woman of my word. Do with me what you will.”

"Good to hear." grinned Ringabel. "For starters, you can put the blindfold back on."

"W-Why!?"

“‘Do with me what you will.’ Your words, dear.”

Muttering a quick “Unacceptable”, Agnès retied the blindfold. Seizing her opportunity, Edea all but grabbed Agnès, pulling her wrists towards one of the bedposts.

"What is going on!?" squeaked Agnès. Edea, acting purely on instinct, motioned for Ringabel to hand her the blindfolds. Quickly, Edea tied the wriggling Agnès’ wrists together before using the second blindfold to secure them to a bedpost. Finally, she bound the vestal’s ankles with the third blindfold.

"This…is not fair!" Agnès shouted, straining to free herself, to no avail. "None of you mentioned restraining me!"

"Truthfully, I didn’t expect Edea to be so…daring." Ringabel tested Agnès’ bonds. "Or skilled. Where did you learn to do this, Edea?"

"I…there’s a big library back home…" she all but whispered. "And there’s this one section Father always told me never to go until I was older."

"And?" asked Ringabel, leaning forward eagerly.

"…I got older. And learned a few things about my parent’s…tastes that I wish I had never, ever, EVER found out." She shuddered, vaguely recalling the memories she had worked so hard to repress.

"The Grand Marshal’s not only skilled with a sword, is he now?"

"Ringabel, if you keep bringing up horrible, repressed memories, I will throw you into the ocean."

"Fair enough. Tiz? Have you rejoined the world of the living?"

The farmboy, who had been mostly quiet until now, weakly rose, his glazed eyes having regained their chocolate brown. “I’m here.” he replied weakly.

"Excellent." Ringabel pulled Tiz close and whispered into his ear. "Then I suppose you wouldn’t mind being the first one to play with our fair vestal?"

"What!?" was all Tiz managed to get out before he was pushed forward by the blonde, nearly falling on top of Agnès. Righting himself and shooting a dark glare at Ringabel, the farmboy, sweating buckets, leaned forward, pressing a hand to Agnès’ stomach.

"Yii! Wh-Who is that!?" squeaked Agnès, tugging on the bedpost. "Ringabel, this is not funny!"

'Its hilarious.' thought the pompadour'd youth as he put a shushing finger to his lips to indicate Tiz should be quiet. He nodded, and after some great effort, placed his other hand on Agnès breast.

The vestal ceased squirming. Even beneath the blindfold, the others could tell her eyes were wide, partly due to her raised eyebrows. Whether from surprise, shock, or anger, however, they couldn’t tell.

"Whoever’s hand that is," she said in a surprisingly even voice, though her red face belied its true nature. "I ask that you remove it from my person immediately."

Staying silent, Tiz squeezed Agnès breast lightly, earning a soft “Ahn…” from the woman. She blushed deeper and bit her lip, clearly embarrassed at having made such a sound. His initial fears allayed, Tiz continued squeezing, moving his other hand up further, towards Agnès’ other breast.

 _'He catches on fast.'_ thought Ringabel, allowing himself a smile as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Tiz's waist. He flinched, but still continued rubbing Agnès chest.

"You’re adorable when you tense up like that." whispered Ringabel against Tiz’s neck, doing a slow, long lick along the nape. A squeak escaped Tiz’s lips, his cheeks dusting pink, and he could feel himself grow hard…well, hard _er_.

Edea watched the scene with envious eyes, feeling left out. Agnès was the one who instigated it between the two of them; she should’ve gotten first dibs. Her annoyance flared when she saw Tiz close his mouth over Agnès breast, the vestal letting out a husky, pleasured moan that sent chills down her spine. _‘I didn’t even know she could make sounds like that.’_

And what Ringabel was doing to Tiz was riling her up even more. Her fellow blonde was all but spooning the farmboy, his bare hand caressing Tiz’s cock, stroking it, playing with it, like a toy! A pearl of precum was forming at the tip, and he looked like he was holding back, whatever concentration he wasn’t using on Agnès to avoid soiling the sheets.

"P-Please…" Agnès moaned as she felt someone’s tongue coil around her nipple. If other Crystalists saw her now… This whole night went against every tenant she knew, but if it was wrong, why did it feel so _good_? A dampness formed between her legs that she prayed none of her friends could see. _‘Friends.’_ she thought with a laugh. They were far and away past that now. She groaned and arched her back as she felt her molester grind their teeth against her nipple. ‘Oh, crystals…may this night never end.’

Tiz had had much experience in multitasking from his years in Norende. Though, that had applied to tending animals, tilling the land, and other chores, none of which had given him even the smallest amount of preparation in not cumming while suckling a girl’s breast while another man played his penis like a flute. Tiz had assumed, that with all his talk, Ringabel’s ‘talents’ extended only to women. Oh, how wrong he was.

"It takes a man," spoke Ringabel, as though reading Tiz’s mind, low enough so Agnès wouldn’t hear. "To know what a man likes." As if to emphasize his point, Ringabel lightly ground his nail against the glans of Tiz’s cock. "Wouldn’t you agree, sweet Tiz?"

Somehow, Tiz managed to reply “Yes.”, his voice raspy. He was still holding out, but for how long?

 _'I'm through being a spectator.'_ thought Edea, rolling up imaginary sleeves and bounding over to the trio. Lightly shoving the boys aside, she laid herself across Agnès, all but clamping her mouth over her second breast.

"Yaahn!" shouted Agnès, all but lifting herself off the bed. With two people attacking her breasts, she felt as though she was on cloud nine, and the conflicting techniques sent her head into a tailspin; the soft, awkward licks on her right, versus the sharp, almost ravenous nibbles on her left. How much longer could she keep sane?

Tiz moaned as Ringabel nipped and suckled at his earlobe, while stroking him off at the same time. He was so close, right on the edge, precum drooling from his cock like a faucet. His breathing came out in shallow, ragged gasps, and his hair clung to his damp, sweaty forehead. _‘Don’t stop…’_ he mentally pleaded to Ringabel. _‘Whatever you do, please…don’t stop.’_

Edea, meanwhile, had decided that it was time to push Agnès over the edge. Teasingly, she spider-walked her fingers across the vestal’s thigh, taking her time while never stopping her licking of Agnès’ nipple. Edea’s fingers came closer, closer…

Edea’s hand snapped back with such force she nearly hit Tiz. _‘She’s soaking wet!’_ True to her words, the vestal’s womanhood was slick with juices, the space beneath her stained dark. _‘Who knew Agnès was so…submissive?’_ Moving her hand back, she pressed a finger to Agnès’ clit.

The vestal moaned and squirmed, parting those sweet, plump lips of hers. Without even thinking, Edea slipped a finger from her free hand into Agnès’ mouth, the brunette immediately sucking on it like a wild beast. Edea kept rubbing Agnès’ hardened, pink bud, her hand slowly becoming coated with the pious woman’s nectar.

 _'I wonder…'_ Edea thought, removing her hand for a moment, ignoring Agnès' disappointed whimper. She slipped a finger into her own mouth her eyes tripling in size. Sweet! Sweet and tangy, two words that she'd never thought she'd associate with the vestal. 'I think this gave birth to a new sweet tooth.' she thought, slipping her finger back into Agnès, resuming her rubbing. _'Wish I had a free hand…'_

She yelped a second later when she felt Ringabel’s surprisingly slender fingers enter her pussy, slowly moving in and out. “Thought you could use a hand.” he smiled, Edea smiling back in reply.

Agnès was in Heaven. A state of pure, uninhibited bliss. She didn’t even care that her friends were using her like a plaything, didn’t care that she looked so shameful right now, all she cared about were the wondrous feelings assaulting her from every direction; the fingers in her womanhood, the sensuous, tender rubbing of her clitoris, the mouths sucking on her nipples, all of it together formed a world of sensation she never wanted to leave. She was so close now, the fire in her belly spiraling into an inferno…just a little longer…

It all happened at once.

Tiz, his resolve having finally weakened, came hard and loud, his pleasured voice echoing off the walls as he spilled his seed onto Agnès stomach. She didn’t even have the energy to object after her own orgasm, which rocked her body moments after Tiz’s own, her toes curling and ears burning at the eroticism present in her own voice. Finally, Edea, having succumbed to Ringabel’s fingers, came herself, coating his hangs with her fluids and letting out a deep, shuddering groan as she collapsed upon the vestal. The room reeked of sweat and musk, and it was a while before anyone spoke.

"I can’t feel my legs." Agnès said dreamily. "Is that normal?"

"After something like that, I’d be surprised if you had feeling left." replied Edea, too late realizing her mistake.

"Edea!? That was you!?"

The blonde chuckled sheepishly as she removed Agnès’ blindfold. “Surprise?”

"Unacceptable! Girls shouldn’t do such things with other girls!"

"You started it."

"That…that matters little! And you two!" She looked at Tiz and Ringabel, the former so red he appeared to have burst into flame. "My b-breasts are not idle things for you to nibble on like beasts!"

"While I’d love to take credit for that since it means I’d have indulged on those wonderful bounties of yours," replied Ringabel, smirking and enjoying the horrified look on Edea and Tiz’s faces. "I’m afraid you’re off by one."

Eyes all but popping out of her skull, Agnès stared at Tiz, the farmboy giving a shy little wave. She then turned to Edea, who gave a satisfied smile in return. “Admit it; you liked it.”

Agnès was silent for a full minute.

"I would like to be free now, please." she spoke, her eyes trained on Edea. With steady hands, the Eternian removed Agnès’ bindings, scooting back some when the vestal was free.

"You do not have to be so afraid." Agnès reassured as she crawled off the bed. "I am not mad."

"Really?"

"Have I reason to be?" Edea froze. Did…did Agnès just wink at her?

Agnès gathered up her clothes, making her way to the door. Before she exited, she looked over her shoulder back at Edea. “Are you coming?”

"……With you?" squeaked Edea.

"I’d rather not sleep alone anymore after a night like this."

Edea needed no further explanation, bounding over to Agnès and following her out the door, a gleeful look plastered on her face.

"Well." said Ringabel, casting aside his glove. "That was certainly something. And they have the right idea. I’d say it’s time for bed, wouldn’t you s—"

He never got to finish his sentence, as Tiz grabbed Ringabel’s collar and threw him onto the bed, pinning him down. The pompadour’d mans eyes went wide as Tiz shoved their mouths together. When he broke them apart, sliding his hand down the blonde’s pants, Tiz had only this to say.

"It’s not fair that I’m the only one who feels good."

**END**


End file.
